Beautiful Rain
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Sam and Jason are trapped in the rain. Feelings are admitted and it gets a little hot between them. One-shot fic.


Some R-rated material, you've been warned: )

Sam realized she needed Jason, she couldn't rise the baby with out him, that's why she called him and of course he came, he rushed to her side. They talked and she explained how she felt, they decided to go home but it began to rain, they rushed for cover and ended up at bar along the rode, it was closed. They stopped there.

" We'll wait here for the rain to clear up and the river to lower then it'll be safe for us to go." Jason explained as he took of his leather soaked jacket.

" Ok." Sam said with a nod as she rubbed her arms, she didn't have a jacket, she didn't think she needed one. She sat down in one of the wooden chairs as Jason looked around, she watched his every movement.

He brought her a cup of water while he had a beer. They sat in front of each other, neither had said a word. " Thanks for coming." Sam broke the silence as she looked down at her cup.

" Don't worry about it. I'm glad you called." Jason admitted. He worried every second if she and the baby were ok while she was gone but he wanted her to make the choice to come back and rise the baby with him, he didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want.

Sam smiled. " You're the only one who's treating me like a person. You listen, no one else does, thanks." she said as she looked up from her cup, they caught each other's eyes for a second.

" I don't want you to be un-happy and forcing you to go along with something you had no control over wasn't far to you." Jason explained. When he changed the test results he just wanted to make things right but he didn't think what that meant for Sam, now he did.

" Don't worry about it Jason, you just wanted to make everyone happy and now you're stuck with me." Sam mused as she looked back down at her cup, she couldn't look at his face for too long.

" I don't mind." Jason admitted and that caused her to look up to his eyes. " Being stuck with you isn't _that _bad." he joked.

" That's good to know. Being stuck with you isn't that bad either." Sam said.

" I guess it won't be too bad, us living together and rising a baby." Jason pointed out.

" I guess not."

" Will it bother you to be right across the hall from Sonny?" Jason asked, turning the mood back to serious. In the past he listed to Sam express her love for Sonny, he didn't want to hear her love for another man but she needed someone to talk to so he'd be there for her as long as she wanted.

" No. Love's a tricky thing. Me and Sonny shared something special but it didn't last and I'm ok with that as long as he's happy." Sam explained.

" You deserve to be happy to." Jason said. He knew a little about Samantha McCall, she had a hard life and he wanted to make sure it wasn't so hard anymore by giving her what she needed.

Sam thought for a moment before she spoke. " I am happy Jason. I was sitting on the bench and I realized I haven't slept right since I left your place, I wondered why I slept so good at your apartment. I finally figured it out." she explained and this time she wouldn't look down, she needed to look into his eyes as she express her feelings.

" And what's the reason?" Jason asked.

" You've done what no one else has, you make me feel safe." Sam softly said and for the first time realizing how close their seats were in front of each other.

Jason didn't feel anything should be said after that, actions spoke better anyway so he did what he's been wanting to do since she moved in with him, he kissed her.

Sam always thought if she ever kissed Jason she would be nervous but she wasn't because it felt so right. At first his lips brushed against hers as his fingers ran down her cheek then the kiss deepened. Sam opened her mouth and let him in, their tongues met as she brought her hand to the nape of his neck.

With his free hand, Jason pulled the bottom of the chair and brought her closer. Sam placed her hand on his shoulder from his sudden movement, she ran her hand down his arm. She felt everything inside her body light up from his kiss, his touch.

Jason brought his hand to her waist and pulled the rim of her top up and caressed her cool skin from the moisture of the rain. He slowly moved his hand up to her breast with no bra holding him back from her flesh.

" Jason." Sam moaned into his mouth as he touched her, slowly rubbing her nipple. Their mouths finally left each others and they stared hard into each other's eyes.

Jason ran his finger over her poutty lips. " Come here." he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the pool table that happened to be covered with a blanket. He carefully laid her down then joined her, leaning over her body as he kissed her mouth again.

Sam pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed down to the floor. As their mouths attacked each others again, Sam ran her hand down his chiseled back and around to his chest. She loved how his skin felt against her hand, against her body.

Jason pulled back long enough to pull her green top off and threw it down with his t-shirt. He kissed along her neck down to her collarbone then finally the swell of her breast. He cupped her breast in his hands as he took her nipple into his mouth.

Sam tangled her hand with his hair as he worked magic on her breasts. He did the same to the other one till the nipple was raised and full. Jason planted kisses down her belly as he pulled her pants off. Sam helped him put of his jeans, everything ended up on the floor, he pulled her panties down her legs and got of his boxers. They laid together, completely naked, looking into each other's eyes.

Jason positioned himself in between her legs and captured her mouth in another kiss as he entered her body. A sharp moan escaped Sam's mouth as their bodies began to move together. The sheet was wrapped around their waists.

Sam laid over Jason's chest and watched the rain outside the window. " It looks so peaceful and beautiful." she said as the drops ran down the glass.

" So do you." Jason said as he ran his hand up and down her bare back.

" I don't want this to ever stop." Sam said as she looked up to his eyes. Being in his arms and feeling so warm and safe was something she didn't want t ever end.

" Neither do I."

AN: I started a poll and this was the choice that got the most vote's. I wanted to write this Between Sam and Jason and now I have, I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks,  
Isabelle


End file.
